ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bogal Prime
Bogal Prime is a powerful variation and is the Alpha-State of a Male Bogal. __ToC__ Life Cycle The path to the creation of a Bogal Prime begins with any Bogal Male. Born in the Unreality between Universes, these High-Dimensional Predators enter Universes and feasts on its matter and life energy in order to further their own growth, much as females do. Once sufficient Adulthood has been achieved, Male Bogals are able to challenge the present Bogal Prime for the position and should they achieve victory, they will become Bogal Prime. The Bogal Prime which has lost, however unlikely that is, is not killed but rather exiled to form new colonies of Bogals; furthering the proliferation of their race in solitude. It should be of note however that not all Males challenges their Bogal Prime for their position and instead loyally follows them. Lesser Bogals however are unable to challenge Bogal Primes for their position. Unlike other Bogals, the Bogal Primes has a unique connection to the King Bogal. While a King has not been found in recent times, it is known that Ark Bogal was previously the King Bogal until Alien Empera inducted them into the Four Heavenly Kings. Abilities *'Energy Beam:' Bogal Primes are able to emit powerful Purple Energy Beams out of their hands able to overpower most Ultra Beams. *'Physical Might:' Being the Alpha of an entire Horde of Bogals, it naturally has the physical strength to back up its position. Most Ultras are unable to overpower a Bogal Prime and even to the modern day, some Ultra Armours are made from the hide of a Bogal Prime. *'Tail:' Bogal Prime has an extremely flexible and manipulatable tail able to extend entire kilometers and is able to emit electricity able to kill even Eleking. *'Devour:' Like all Bogals, the Bogal Primes are able to devour other beings. Bogal Prime's version allows it to even eat Kaijus 3x the size of itself with little problems. *'Assured Destruction:' The death of a Bogal Prime will cause it to unleash all the energy it's accumulated over its lifetime. While most lesser Bogals will explode in traditional Kaiju fashion, a Bogal Prime's death could mean the destruction of a massive chunk of the galaxy depending on its age. *'Psychic Dominance:' A Bogal Prime has immense Psychic capabilities far outstripping Female Bogals and able to assert dominance over other Kaiju. *'Teleportation:' As with all members of the Bogal Species, Bogal Prime is able to instantly shift its plane of existence and move elsewhere. *'Anti-Gravity Flight:' Bogal Prime is able to emit Anti-Gravitons to counter Gravity and propel itself through space or air without any apparent speed limit. *'Intelligence:' Unlike other Bogals who displays limited Intelligence, Bogal Primes are fully sentient and able to think on their own as well as understand the Human Language. On at least a few occasions, Bogal Prime was able to be reasoned with and displayed knowledge on the best course of action for the continuation of the Bogal Race; notably brokering peace between themselves and the Ultras when they themselves were already dwindling in number. Trivia *This is a half-reference to the MUTO Prime in Legendary's Godzilla Category:Akreious Category:Fan Kaiju